¿A dónde van las chicas feas?
by Queen L
Summary: Eloise Midgen jamás había sido atractiva y lo sabía.


**Disclaimer:** El universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todavía no me está pagando por aniquilar a sus personajes.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:** Lo escribí en 2013, pero lo eliminé en un ataque de nervios, lo siento._

* * *

 **¿A dónde van las chicas feas?**

Eloise Midgen jamás había sido atractiva y lo sabía.

Se miraba al espejo y odiaba la imagen que le devolvía. Detestaba sus dientes torcidos, sus ojos pequeños, y sus orejas puntiagudas. Detestaba sus piernas gordas que no encajaban con las faldas como hacían las demás chicas, y esos kilos que comenzaban a notársele a través del suéter. Detestaba los posos y las marcas en su piel, los pelos negros y duros que le crecían en las piernas, tan dolorosos y difíciles de eliminar. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, detestaba esas pústulas rojas que comenzaban a comerse su rostro. Los amigos rosados que se reunían en su barbilla, invitando a esos puntitos negros que parecían ponerse más grande cada día.

Se miraba al espejo y entendía las palabras.

Oía cómo hablaban. Las conversaciones que se llevaban a veces en su presencia, desquiciándola. ¿Es que se había vuelto totalmente invisible? Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors; aquí y allá, en cada rincón del castillo se alegraban de no tener que ser Eloise Midgen, de no salir con Eloise Midgen. Le miraban de arriba abajo, juzgándola, esperando para saltar la próxima crítica, el comentario dañino que acabaría hundiéndose en su piel, sumándose al resto de sus heridas.

Y era su culpa.

¿Cómo no entenderlos? ¿Cómo decirles que estaba de acuerdo? Ella tampoco quería ser Eloise Midgen la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cerraba la boca y agachaba la mirada, continuando. Porque era _su_ culpa. Nunca se había preocupado lo suficiente. No seguía los consejos para el cuidado del cabello de Marietta, ni las recomendaciones sobre faldas de Padma; hacía oídos sordos a Cho Chang cada vez que señalaba que estaba comiendo demasiado. Era su culpa, porque no estaba intentándolo.

Era su culpa, por no ser un poco más invisible.

Lisa siempre intentaba consolarla diciéndole que le importante estaba adentro. Pero incluso aquello era difícil. Eloise no era inteligente como su amiga, ni buena para el Quidditch como Cho, ni excelente con los encantamientos como Susan Bones; siquiera divertida, como Hannah Abbott. Pasaba las noches pensando qué tenía realmente para ofrecer.

— ¡Eloise! ¡Eloise!

Lisa se acercó corriendo a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Su cabello rubio parecía brillar más que nunca, y su camisa parecía ceñirse en todos los lugares correctos. Se sentía siempre gigante a su lado. Un gigante mal peinado y desarreglado que ella había adoptado.

— ¡Habrá un baile de Navidad por el Torneo! —chilló emocionada.

Y cualquier otra chica habría compartido la emoción, pero Eloise sabía bien qué significaba.

Se sirvió dos pastelitos más.

(***)

 _"No"_

 _"No, lo siento"_

 _"No, ya tengo pareja"_

 _El silencio absoluto._

Levantó la revista de la cómoda del baño, nerviosa. Había leído el artículo doce veces ya. Había intentado convencerse a sí misma de que no lo necesitaba. Cuando se cansó de esto, se convenció de que sería fácil.

Nunca había sido buena con los hechizos pero el artículo decía que hasta un niño de segundo año podía hacerlo. Tomó su varita con manos temblorosas, alzándola con cuidado. _Tenía que servir._ Tenía que creer en las experiencias —falsas— enviadas. _¡Me cambió la vida! Nunca encontré una forma más sencilla de quitarlas. Me siento más limpia, más cómoda en mi piel._ Si Bethany podía ser feliz, ¿por qué no ella también? Cómoda en su piel. Se miró al espejo con cuidado, el miedo de saber qué encontraría. A veces le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo sin mirarse en lo absoluto, ignorarlo mientras se lavaba los dientes o las manos. Poco servía, porque al salir de su habitación encontraría el recuerdo en cada palabra, en cada mirada, en cada risa.

Respiró hondo, apoyando la punta de la varita sobre su nariz. Las próximas palabras podían ser el camino a una nueva vida. Una sin acné. Una donde sería más fácil ser invisible, donde podría recibir un _sí_ como respuesta. Los vio por última vez, rojos, grandes, casi latiendo sobre su rostro. Inhaló, y las palabras no fueron más que un murmullo, un destello plateado que le cegó.

Y entonces dejó de respirar.

(***)

Despertó sobresaltada, esperando la muerte. Abrió los ojos, esperando esa _luz_ de la que hablaba su padre estaría ahí. _¿A dónde van las chicas feas?_ ¿A dónde van las chicas que nadie quiere, las chicas que el mundo ha olvidado? Se sentía pesada; más que nunca antes. ¿Había un perdón para ella? Un perdón por no llenar las expectativas, por no ser lo que tenía que ser había, ¿había un perdón para las chicas feas? Las que estarán siempre solas, las que no se cansarán de intentarlo. Que se levantarán todos los días, esperando ser un poco más bella. Esperando _eso_. ¿A dónde van las chicas a las que se les dio la espalda?

Parpadeó varias veces, frotándose los ojos.

Las chicas feas iban a la enfermería de Hogwarts por ser estúpidas.

Le habían puesto uno de los horribles camisones blancos, y le habían depositado en una de las camillas. Podía oír voces a su alrededor. Madam Pomfrey estaba a su lado, tenía la varita en la mano, y no se atrevió a mirarla, sabía lo que encontraría en sus ojos. _Desprecio, vergüenza_.

— ¡Chica tonta! —exclamó otra voz.

La profesor Sprout también estaba ahí, con su cabello alborotado y su sombrero siempre lleno de tierra. Eloise Midgen, como tantas otras veces, deseó desaparecer, volverse tan pequeña, tan minúscula, que nadie volvería a verla así jamás.

— Fue una suerte que Hannah te encontrara —negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió seguir el hechizo? ¡Y sin consultar a nadie antes! Todo el mundo sabe que no son más que trucos para engañar a...

 _A las chicas feas._

— Señora Sprout le pido que no perturbe a los pacientes.

— ¡Pero es que esta muchacha! —suspiró—. Pero ya estás bien, y con un poco de suerte habrás aprendido la lección.

Eloise se sentó en la camilla, con la vista fija en sus piernas. Peludas, gordas. _Vivas_. Había creído que moría, pero abrazaba la vida con la misma fuerza que siempre. Podía respirar, podía oír, podía ver. _Podía sentir_. ¿Era esa la luz de la que tanto hablaban? Tal vez, había que morir todos los días para recordar cómo era estar vivo. Quiso abrazarse a sí misma. Y a la enfermera. Incluso a la profesora que seguía regañándola por su estupidez.

Quiso, por primera vez en su vida, mirarse al espejo.

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita Midgen? —preguntó Madam Promfrey. Ella asintió levemente en respuesta—. Logré sacarle las pústulas, y después de mucho esfuerzo le puse la nariz en su lugar, sólo un... —se detuvo, buscando un espejo en ese bolsillo sin fondo—. Oh, sí. Será mejor que lo vea usted misma.

Le tendió el pequeño artilugio que había sido protagonista de la mayoría de sus pesadillas.

Lo giró con miedo. _Quiero hacerlo._ ¿Quería? Las dos mujeres le observaban con impaciencia, apremiándola con la mirada. Respiró hondo. _Respiró, respiró_. Y echó un vistazo, esperando un cambio terrible.

Lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Está bien, señorita?

Ahí estaban. Sus ojos pequeños, su cabello graso, sus dientes torcidos amarillentos. Era ella, con su piel grisácea, por primera vez libre de acné. Rió, porque se sentía más viva que nunca. Su larga nariz torcida, como si le hubiesen pegado una falsa con muy poca habilidad.

— No era un rostro bonito de todas formas —aceptó, antes de una nueva carcajada.

Rió, porque seguía odiándose.


End file.
